Stop Unconsciously Seducing Me!
by ChibiHarika
Summary: [REVISED! 7.24.05] Formally known as Why Do I Feel These Things Towards You? Yami hates Seto. Seto hates Yami. Then why do their bodies react differently than their minds? SetoxYami.
1. A Small Encounter

**Stop Unconsciously Seducing Me! **

**(edit)**

July 24, 2005— 

It was previously titled (before this edit), **Why Do I Feel These Things Towards You?** but it was a long title and I'm satisfied with this new one much—_much_—more.

**(/edit)**

**Warnings/Notes:** Seto/Yami. Angst/Romance/Humor.

**Disclaimer:** I claim that I do not claim Yuugiou. Yuugiou © 1996 Takahashi Kazuki.

* * *

**(first person POV)**

Okay, I'm pissed.

How did the usually calm spirit get so fired up? Because of a certain CEO, of course.

I pushed myself up off the floor and took a deep breath to restrain myself again the smug arse. Glaring daggers at said person, my crimson eyes darkened and only two words made itself known in my current state of mind (insane?): 'Kill' and 'him', followed by a mental exclamation mark. I clenched my pen tightly in my hand, which was dangerously close to breaking in half, mind you, and threw said object at him, which Kaiba easily dodged by tilting his head to the side.

My eye twitched in annoyance before I stuffed my notebook into my book bag.

"What? Is the King of Games embarrassed?" he asked in a taunting voice. I wanted to rip that smirk right off his face once I turned around and saw it. I stepped forward and glared once again into his blue eyes. Said blue eyes pierced my flaming crimson and I felt the coldness of his eyes freeze my flames. My face was inches apart from his, and I found it quite interesting when he glanced to the side briefly—a sign of uneasiness, perhaps?

Now it was my turn to smirk—which, I guess, bewildered him as his smirk faded and his expression was replaced by a look of attempted coldness.

"And what is so damn funny to you?" he asked, each word dripping with despise.

I replied with a mere chuckle, eliciting a low and frustrated growl from his throat.

I decided to let him know what amused me so much. "You," and that was it. The bell rang, signaling that the classes were finally over for the day, and while I turned on my heels to head out to the Game Shop, I grabbed my book bag before firmly kicking the classroom door open, turning my head around with a glint of mirth in my eyes, I took off with a swift step. Faintly, I could still feel his eyes boring through my back with an intense gaze (glare?), which caused my body to briefly tense, as if I was nervous. Confused about my body's reaction to his attention, I simply shrugged it off as a trivial occurrence. Yet, once I stepped off school grounds, I pondered about the event that had transpired in the classroom.

**(/first person POV)**

**(flashback)**

**(third person POV)**

It was 4th period (Writing Class) for our former Pharaoh, and after the class was assigned to write an original fictional story, he grabbed a notebook from his book bag and went over to his desk quietly. Said desk was shoved into the classroom's most secluded corner, and Yami guessed that the reason in why he liked the desk so much.

He sat backwards on his seat, a leg on each side while his back rested against the wall's corner and the backrest of the chair faced his chest. He squirmed a bit in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position to write in. Once done, he flipped page by page in his notebook until he found a nice, clean lined one.

He was considering what he was going to start his story off with, but when he couldn't think of one, a deep sigh escaped his lips in displeasure before he finally admitted to the victory of Writer's Block.

He stared at his blank piece of paper, just… waiting. "Maybe something'll just—appear. Yeah, not likely," he muttered tediously.

Because Yami was so preoccupied with staring at his untouched paper (maybe to find inspiration in it's lightly blue inked lines?), he was oblivious to the figure hovering above his own bent one, whilst casting a tall shadow to descend over his desk area.

"Yami."

Startled at the sudden break-through of his staring concentration, Yami jumped and fell out of his chair—face first—onto the carpeted floor. The person who had frightened said 3000+16 year old pharaoh, hovered above him, smirking (once again) while carrying dancing, mirthful blue eyes.

Rolling onto his back, Yami got up on his elbows and glared—_hard_. "Kaiba."

**(/third person POV)**

**(/flashback)**

To be continued...

* * *

Umm... strange? Yes, well, there's a bit of humor for you. -sheepish grin-

Started typing this FF at 2/22/04 2:29 pm

Finished typing this chapter at 2/22/04 4:45 pm

Posted this FF at 2/22/04 4:50 pm

**(edit)**

July 24, 2005—

I edited the whole chapter, and I'm on my way to edit all my other fictions as well as the other chapters to this FF as well. -sweatdrop- I had no idea my punctuation and grammar was so… poor, back then. –light chuckle-

**(/edit)**

Harika Huynh


	2. Strange Reactions

**Stop Unconsciously Seducing Me! **

**(first person POV)**

Currently lunch time. I decided to abandon Yugi and co for a while to sit under my favorite secluded area (by now you should have realized that I'll always be near one). I really needed time to think and the more I hang around Jounochi _while _thinking, the more of a headache forms. I walked swiftly to said location—a cherry blossom tree. Ten feet away, I gazed at the beautiful tree in admiration. We never had them in ancient Egypt, of course, and I'm fairly certain that they _still_ don't have it in present day Egypt.

A light breeze passed by, causing the cherry blossoms to dance along in a hypnotizing way, and the sight was memorizing me as I took steps closer towards the tree. The silky pink petals fluttered about as it lightly made its way down onto the bright green grass—which, at the moment, was drowning in the beauty of the tree as well.

Some petals make its way into my hair and onto my clothes. I didn't bother brushing them off; too engrossed in my faint thoughts to even care. By now I was directly under the tree's many branches and right in front of its trunk. Bending down, I carefully sat between two enormous roots, snuggling into the area before I was content.

**(/first person POV)**

**(third person POV)**

Petals rained down from the branches, and Yami, nor the tree, minded as they brushed softly against various parts of Yami's body.

From afar, Seto Kaiba was casually walking towards the very tree, in which he was oblivious to the fact that our former Pharaoh was present there. He lifted his head from the book he was so engrossed in before his eyes followed suit. Brown bangs hanged above the well-known blue eyes, settling a pleasant balance with his flawless, pale skin. He blinked, once, before the sight presented to him actually registered into his mind. Blue orbs widened to some extent in surprise, before the owner of said eyes marked his place in his novel and headed towards the tree with mischievous intentions.

Meanwhile, Yami closed his eyes lightly as his face was tilted upwards, oblivious to the soon-to-be-company he'll have. The feeling of the sakura petals' velvet caresses on his skin relaxed him immensely.

By now, Seto was only a foot away from Yami, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks as one thought immediately popped into his head once he settled his gaze at Yami's peaceful state. He frowned slightly and mentally kicked himself. He was not thinking that... he was not thinking that—that _Yami_ was _innocently CUTE_. He did not. He did not. He did not—oh, shit! Was he already in denial?

A little voice told him that yes, he was. While another said that it meant nothing. Then the first voice said that maybe the second voice was in denial as well. So the other one, of course, denied it. Finally then, Seto started having a headache and straight out told them that they should just both 'Shut the hell up' as he so kindly placed it.

Shaking his head lightly to recompose himself, he looked at Yami again before he bent down next to his sitting rival.

**(/third person POV)**

**(first person POV)**

As I was enjoying the warm, spring day and the soft breezes that came occasionally, I suddenly felt something tickle the skin of my neck and ear. The ticklish sensations sent shivers down my spine until I realized that it was someone's breathing. It gave me a feeling that I never felt before, but, that sensation didn't last long as the cause of them whispered in a deep, husky voice, "So... what's the Pharaoh up to this time...?" …I can't believe… that I just said "husky". …ugh!

My eyes snapped opened then and I quickly turned. Immediately, I regretted that move as my heart leaped up into my throat in surprise. There he was, mouth brought up into all its smirking glory while shoved in front of my face—literally.

His face was about a breath away from my own, and if I wanted to, which I don't, by the way, I could just tilt my head up—just a bit—and capture those very kissable lips… Ack! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, _bad_ Yami! You can't think that!

But… they were just… _there_! His supple lips parted slightly as he exhaled and inhaled, while cobalt eyes stared back at me through slightly messy brown hair. His pale, unblemished skin radiated and glowed warmly under the sun's light. I suddenly blushed faintly—and once again, I regretted this move, as he smirked even more.

Urg... damn him... Why does he have to place that god damn sexy smirk of his on? …HOLD UP. Sexy? AHH!

I'm seriously considering about therapy sessions.

He slowly moved his lips, and I'm just so tempted to silently curse him for being so goddamn sensual when he doesn't even know it! It's like he was trying to freaking seduce me for heaven's sake! Eh? His mouth was moving? Oh, yeah. That's right. He was talking to me. …Crap. I forgot to do that part in the conversation where the one listens, _actually listens_.

...Damn. He's smirking more.

**(/first person POV)**

**(first person POV)**

I smirked even more as I realized he wasn't even paying attention to me (although it unnerved me that I was ignored—excluding my lips—it was fairly amusing). I saw a light blush on his cheeks and I think I've grown fond over that interesting shade of crimson he turns to.

"Yami..." I whispered smoothly. Albeit I knew he wasn't listening to anything I said, considering his eyes were following every move my mouth made and his ears failed to comprehend anything I was saying.

**(/first person POV)**

**(first person POV)**

I tried to gain back my composure, but holy fuck was he molestable when he didn't even know it. I managed to take a deep breath to calm me down, but my damn hormones obviously protested. Although I _did_ manage to stop blushing and had enough anger left in my system to at least glare at him, though warily, when I opened my mouth to talk, I had to close it back up 'cause I couldn't even find my voice. This made him smirk—even though it seems nearly impossible by now—more. This made a certain blush return but I finally found my voice. Though I'm not quite happy with what came out. "K-kaiba..."

Oh! Great! That is just _so_ fuckingtastic. First, I blush. Then, I stutter? What's next? A freaking turn-on?

Just then, all color drained from my face, leaving me a ghostly white, once he had moved his body closer to my own. The feel of his firm chest against mine was enough to make my pants suddenly decrease slightly in size. I groaned inwardly. Great. This is just _so_ great! I think I'm going to keep my mouth shut from now on.

* * *

Ooh... tsk tsk tsk... Bad Yami, bad...

Harika Huynh


	3. Fate Hates Me

**Stop Unconsciously Seducing Me!**

Okie dokio, minna. Here's the third chapter and I thank all who reviewed! Slight clueless seducing from our favorite blue eyed bishounen.

* * *

**(first person POV)**

It's been 3 days since that little incident under the tree. I tried not to think of the aftermath, but it kept on coming back to me.

Growling in frustration as I tried to yank my book out of my stuffy locker, I brushed blondes bang out of my eyes. Students were briskly walking around behind me as I tried to pull the book out of my locker. Damn, it was so freaking stubborn! Dropping my hands down to my side, I silently glared at it while it just laid there—stuck between my other books and binders. Still. Unmoving. It was highly annoying. With a tight grip on the book I desired, I placed my right foot against the locker and proceeded to pull on the object.

"Not even budging an inch," I muttered irritably and decided to take a short rest as I leaned against my locker. The first bell rang and I just _knew_ I was going to be late if I didn't get the book out in time.

I groaned softly and ran my hand through my hair. Glancing at the time from a nearby clock, I groaned in utter despair once again.

"God! That's _it_!" I yelled finally.

Growling with anger, I began to pull on the book with all my might. It inched towards me slightly and then hope brightened my features as I began to budge it out more.

**(/first person POV)**

**(third person POV)**

While Yami attempted to free his book, a running figure came his way. Browns bangs flapped against its owner's forehead as he panted softly. Clutching his silver suitcase tighter, he picked up his speed all the while being quite oblivious of the figure who was frantically trying to pry his book out around the corner.

He carelessly ran said corner and would've avoided Yami if it wasn't for the said former Pharaoh finally yanking his book out, causing him to fall backwards and onto the running figure.

**(first person POV)**

Finally withdrawing the book with a final yank, I fell back and expected to land on the floor, but instead landed on something warm and soft. I blinked and heard someone groan underneath me. Oh no! I was on a _someone_! Quickly getting up, I was about to extend my hand out to the person when cobalt eyes froze my motion. Staying like that for a while as if time had frozen over. Each of us didn't blink nor looked away.

"Kaiba...?" I breathed out softly and I inwardly cringed at my tone of my voice. Since when did I speak softly to him?

I then heard the tardy bell ring, and horror struck both our faces.

Slapping my still outstretched hand away, he hurriedly scrambled up to his feet and rushed to class.

I shook off the faint hurtful emotion running through me before I picked up my book and locked my locker.

Unlike that of Kaiba, I took my time and walked steadily down the empty hallways and to my first classroom, which was Science. And which was also the first period of—oh, hell! Stop thinking about him, Yami! Sure he has every single class I have, and sure I did manage to avoid him for 3 days, but I don't have to think about him 24/7 like I always do!

I froze in the step I was about to take and clamped my hand over my mouth but then realized that I was just thinking to myself and not out loud. Feeling stupid, I banged my head with the book that caused the encounter this morning and continued onwards to my class.

* * *

The teacher was pretty upset that I had came to class 10 min. late and gave me clean up duty in the morning. It outraged/humiliated me, but I kept my calm composure—minus the clenched fists. 

Right now we're studying the Periodic Tables—which is pretty simple—once memorizing all of them, I mean.

Oh, and guess what? You know that book? It was my Science book. And you know what else? Right now is Science. Oh, and do you know the funniest part of the whole thing is? I didn't need it.

I grimly thought about how my life was just so unfair and could never come out in the ways I want it to. …But that's just selfish, I guessed.

"Okay, everyone! Listen up!" yelled out the teacher in his deep rough voice that quieted down any talking that was current, even though forbidden. "We'll be having our Science Fair soon and as you all know, juniors are required to do one."

This received many groans from my fellow classmates but was quickly recovered with the sensei's next statement.

"Juniors are allowed to pair up with someone to do their projects—"

Couples and best friends glanced at each other when they heard this.

"—_but_, I will be picking out the partners."

This elicited many more groans than from before and some proceeded to banging their heads against their desk. Maybe I should do that...

We all waited for the sensei to pick partners in dead silence. None dared say anything as the sensei chose our fate. Beads of sweat were clearly visible on the faces of many nervous expressions. Some fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably, some even had a nervous breakdown that started tearing and jittering.

As names were called, some sighed in relief, some shrugged their shoulders, and others flung themselves on the sensei's foot begging for another to work with.

"... Katsuya Jonouchi and Mutou Yugi ..."

Jonou jumped up and cheered while Yugi smiled happily by his side. I huffed loudly. No, I wasn't jealous... I haven't even found my partner yet... Nope. Not jealous... Not jealous...

"... Hiroto Honda and Otogi-san ..."

"... Ishtar Malik and—his uh... twin."

"... Bakura Ryou and—his um... well, twin as well..."

"... Mutou Yami—"

I immediately perked up at this and silently prayed that it was someone i can bear with.

"—and Kaiba Seto ..."

Nope. _Not_. Jealous.

I snapped up in my chair, as did the other and we both out right protested frantically.

"No you can't—"

"I object! This can't be—"

"Please settle down—"

""NO!""

"We're rivals for—"

"Heaven's sake! Do you want me to get you fired?"

"I can't work with—"

"No! I refuse to work with—"

""—That idiot!"" we both ended up yelling in unison and pointed at each other from each side of the classroom.

Everyone in the classroom had an amused expression on while my Aibou just shook his head embarrassedly.

The sensei didn't look as pleased and stared at us with a blank, nasty look. "Sit down," he said casually but with a hint of firmness in his voice.

We both obediently sat silently and awaited the sensei to speak.

"You're both in detention."

""WHAT?"" I again snapped up in my chair as Honda and Jonou held me back. Otogi holding both my hands behind my back from Mind Crushing the teacher while Yugi held the puzzle tightly in his hands to prevent me from sending him to the Shadow Realm.

Kaiba too was up in his chair and glared coldly at the sensei.

"This will violate my school record, sir."

I flinched bemusedly by this.

"It is most certainly illegal for anyone to place _Kaiba Seto_ in _detention_."

"Do you know how much my company funds for this school? How much of my money is now in your wallet? How _I_ am clearly more intelligent than _you yourself is_?"

"How I don't even have to pay attention in school, write notes, or even do anything? My IQ is off the charts and is much more advanced than that of yours!"

I frowned deeply at this and heard Jonou mutter something like the word 'conceited'.

"So, I refuse—no, out right _object_ to work on this project with someone that low of my status as him!"

And this is where I flung myself on top of him. Soon, a mini war began as we both fought for dominance—not that kind of dominance, people—we aren't even in the lemon part yet.

"Go, Yami! Go!" cheered Jonou with a silly grin plastered onto his face. Yugi wore a worried look as he tried to stop our little fight. Honda snickered uncontrollably. Ryou, too, had a concern look as his Yami was crazily laughing his head off. Malik and Marik were, well er—doing whatever they do when there's a fight. Probably making out on the desks or something. No wonder why the sensei was screaming out the names "Malik! Marik!" instead of ours. Chuckle.

* * *

Right now I'm in Home Economics. And I have to make a mental note to stay away from the oven. I am down right serious, people. It's more evil than Bakura! And that's saying a lot, I have you know. That damn thing burned me twice!

I sat quietly at my table and glared at the stove from the far distance away that I was, barely paying attention to the sensei as I devised an evil plot to destroy all the ovens in the world. BWAHAHAHA—er... Ahem I need to stay away from Marik from now on, as well.

"... and so, everyone will pair up as partners and cook your assigned meals."

People from my previous class stiffened, as did I about this. What are they planning to do, these teachers? Partner us up in every class we have for projects and torture us to no end? (Harika: ...Alright! Who told him? Kidding... XD;)

As the sensei paired everyone up, I found out that most people were pairing up with the same person as the last class. Save the people who weren't in that class. Hoping that I wouldn't have to repeat the scene I made in the other classroom, I held my breath.

"... Yami-san..."

Please don't say it. Please don't say it. _Please_ don't say it...

"...and Kaiba-san."

She said it. Damn her! I was about to raise my hand to go and Mind Crush her when Yugi shook his head disappointedly and mouthed 'Don't do it Yami, or I'll put you in time out for a week.' That made me stop immediately. Trust me, being in time out wasn't worth it—even if I did get paired up with Kaiba, once again.

"Now, I know you two don't get along much, and this is why I'm pairing you two up. It'll give you a chance to bond with the other."

"B-bond? Bond? You're crazy woman, you know that? I will never bond with him even if he is—" my voice was muffled as Yugi and Ryou clamped their hands on my mouth to prevent me of saying anything else. I slapped their hands away and flung myself on the teacher, strangling her to death.

As she gagged her last breath with everyone staring in horror and joy behind me, I got off of her. I cackled evilly as everyone stared at me weirdly. "…Don't know him."

I blinked. Oi oi… This isn't what happened...! Hold up, REWIND!

**(rewind)**

**(/rewind)**

I sat quietly at my table and glared at the stove from the far distance away that I was, barely paying attention to the sensei as I devised an evil plot to destroy all the ovens in the world. BWAHAHAHA—er... Ahem I need to stay away from Marik from now on, as well.

The class passed by quickly and the next thing I knew, I was out the door. Well, with a big fat 'F' on my pop quiz that we had to take today, plus a little note from the teach asking if I would like to go to the councilor (and the nurse as well for my throat).

* * *

The day passed by quick and I was relieved to find that in third period, Physical Education, we didn't have a project or needed partners. But my slightly good mood turned up side down in 4th period, Literature. Everything changed then. Now, do you remember that fictional story I had to do the other day? Well, let's just say that the teacher—er... changed the requirements. 

"Now, as you all know, we were working on our fictional stories in here, and I gave everyone different topics to write on. Well, the other Literature teacher, Kishimoto-sensei, suggested that it would be more interesting if we combined two stories together. This way, the story will have... How would you say? A final touch to each of your stories? So, I will be pairing everyone up by the topics of stories that were assigned. So don't blame me for the partner you will end up with. I'm doing this by the topics you chose. When you hear your topic, come up to my desk."

Well, this isn't so bad... At least now I have a chance that I won't be paired up with that perfect blue-eyed god across the room.

... What the hell did I say?

... I need to call my therapist for a daily appointment instead of weekends only.

"Topic 'Romance between two mystical creatures' and topic 'Hate/Love relationship'."

"Topic 'A day in a Vampire's Life' and topic 'Thoughts of dark nights'."

"Topic 'Ancient Egyptian Mythology' and 'Forbidden love'." (Yami has Ancient Egyptian Mythology, of course)

I looked around the room for my partner, but everybody was walking and talking about. Damn peers. I walked up to my sensei's desk and waited for my partner. Looking at the many students walking around, I spotted Seto Kaiba walking towards my way. Jono and Yugi were—wait. What? I snapped back to where Kaiba was heading towards me and I silently muttered a string of Egyptian curses. Was he my partner again? I looked up towards the ceiling and murmured, "You're enjoying this, aren't you...?"

I then looked back at Kaiba and blinked surprised when he passed by the desk and went to grab a tissue. I sighed in relief and happiness took over my features.

"Oh, wait. I'm sorry, Yami. I made a mistak,." the teacher said while smiling sheepishly.

I glared at her with fire in my eyes and said in a firm voice, "What. Did. You. Do.?"

"Umm... Yami-san... Your partner is actually the person with the topic 'Love is Pain'..."

"You said my topic?" called out a voice from behind me. I whipped around and shock took over my face but was soon replaced by anger. I immediately turned the other way and took my sensei's collar in my grip.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I yelled at her with much force in my voice.

"I-I as-ssure y-you... Th-that I am n-not..." the sensei stuttered under my gaze.

"Change it! Change it right now! I demand you to pick another topic to—!"

"What is it, Yami? Afraid to work with someone that has a much higher IQ than yourself?"

I turned around in one swift move and made for his collar as well, staring deeply into his blue eyes.

"What the hell did you say, Kaiba?" I demanded in a deep quiet voice and spat out the last word/name.

He smiled a bitter smile at me and I narrowed my eyes even more.

"I think you heard what I said, My Pharaoh..." he murmured in my ear as I was face to face, making sure I was the only one hearing.

That one phrase/action sent shivers through my body as a flashback came into mind.

**(/first person POV)**

**(flashback)**

**(first person POV)**

I placed my body against Yami's slightly, and something brushed against my thigh. Looking down breifly, I blinked in surprised. Looking back up, I caught Yami muttering vague curses. I smiled a false smile and went on to torment my prey that I had caught. Amusement sparkled in my eyes as I lifted one hand and stroked his cheek softly. The feeling was not exactly touching his skin, but it still made the slightest contacts. His fair flawless skin against mine pulled out and created a lust that formed in the pits of my body. And I really—_literally_—mean the 'pits' of my body...

I felt my already tight pants shrink down a size smaller, or should I say a tighter size smaller...?

Argh... Damn it all... What the hell is wrong with me?

**(/first person POV)**

**(first person POV)**

He grazed my cheek and I ignored the aching pain in my pants, but it was really hard to _not_ notice... I shouldn't wear leather pants around him anymore... I felt him shiver slightly at the contact of my skin and this time I smirked. Sometimes, a naughty mind can come in handy when you plan on seducing/molesting someone. Especially when it came to Seto Kaiba.

I took his hand slowly from my cheek and slid it down to my lips. I saw his eyes widen slightly as I kissed the tips of his middle and index fingers lightly and started to part my mouth. Taking in the two long fingers between my lips and teeth, I started to nip, suck, and run my tongue down the two fingers. I heard a small faint gasp come from the taller duelist as I bit a little into the flesh presented before me at the tip and started to suck the coming scarlet liquid. The metallic taste lingered in my mouth and a drop of his blood was still found on my bottom lip. Finally covering both fingers with my saliva, I heard a small whimper of protest escape his mouth as I took out two fingers. I smirked and leaned up, my lips millimeters away, and whispered in a soft husky voice, "I'll leave you with that sample... Too bad if you want more..." With a final smirk, I pecked his cheek and walked swiftly away.

**(/first person POV)**

**(first person POV)**

I gasped slightly as he bit into my skin. A shock full of pain and slight pleasure ran through my spine and I shuddered inwardly while imagining the feeling of his hot, moist mouth throating me… What the hell is he doing? I was slightly irritated that he just left me like that, staring at his walking figure. I did notice his hips swaying a little with those tight pants hugging his equally tight as—OKAY! Bad thoughts, Seto, bad thoughts...

I groaned at noticing the tent in my pants and was thankful for the large blue jacket the school provided—even if it is bad taste, but hey, all uniforms were. I was just thankful that next period we had a 30 min. break for Homeroom. That's surely enough time to 'release' some 'tensions' in the bathroom.

Hopefully.

**(/first person POV)**

**(/flashback)**

* * *

-snickers- Sorry, not to much sensual moments…. The flashback sucked, I know. x.x You know what? I cracked up at my own fiction… well, the second chapter to this one. -sweatdrop- Yami sure has naughty thoughts... Now I made Seto a naughty boy... tsk tsk tsk... Too bad you two are can't molest each other right here and now for me. –bambi eyes-

Harika Huynh


End file.
